Would You Choose Me?
by ASliverOfHope
Summary: Romano has always been compared to his younger brother and he hates it. He and Spain have always been together but Romano becomes worried when Spain spends more time with N. Italy. Given the choice would Spain pick Romano or Italy? Rated T for Romano. Yaoi Spamano one-shot


**A/N: Hello all! This is my first Hetalia fic so be nice. It's a Spamano one-shot so enjoy! They're my new favorite paring at the moment and I've been reading fics all day. EDITED! I tried to keep Romano more in character.  
**

* * *

"Lovi~" Spain called skipping in the living room where Romano was.

"What is it?" Romano sighed, a bored look on his face.

"I want to have a little party!"

"Why would you want to do that? And who says I want to, bastard?"

"Aw come on! I miss our friends! We should have Francis, Gilbert, Alfred, Arthur, Kiku and even Ludwig over. Oh and Feli~ especially Feli~!"

"Whatever, do what you want." _Oh and Feli~ especially Feli~! Bastard why is he saying his name like that? It's like how he says my name but it's fucking happier!_

"Oh it's been so long since I've seen Feli! I bet he's gotten so big! I hope he's just a cute and obedient as ever!" the Spaniard laughed as he flitted around the room busying himself with party preparations.

_Is that what he wanted? A cute, sweet, and obedient henchman, but he got me instead. Does he prefer Feli too?_

Spain grabbed Romano pulling him off the couch. "Come help me, I've called them and Francis, Gilbert, Ludwig and Feli~ can come!" he green eyes were sparkling, "come on, I need help making dinner!"

"Make the dinner yourself, bastard! You're the one who wanted to have guests over, not me."

"Ah same as ever, huh Lovi?"

"Shut up."

Spain grabbed the Italian in a huge hug, "come on helping the boss could be fun~!"

"No! Let me go!" Romano struggling so hard that he tumbled to the ground bring Spain down on top of him. When they landed they were so close their noses touched. Romano wanted to turn away as his cheeks stained pink but he couldn't move. "Antonio?"

"A~www~! My little Lovi is blushing!"

"Get off you—" but the younger's words were cut off by the doorbell.

Spain jumped up, "I have to get dinner started, go answer the door. Please."

Romano walked over to the door pulling it open, "Hey guys." He greeted Prussia, Germany, France and Italy unenthusiastically.

"Ve! Lo~vi! It's been so long!" Italy called throwing his arms around Romano, who pushed him off in disgust.

"What up henchman? West and my awesome self have brought drinks!" The white haired man called.

"Yeah here," The burly blonde handed him some beer and wine.

"Honhonhon! Ro~mano! You've gotten so big and so handsome! You should come stay with me, I've always wanted an attractive henchman!" The eccentric Frenchman called.

"Uh, no thanks," Romano answered awkwardly. "Why don't you all come have a seat?" Romano led the group into the to Spain's sitting room.

"Ve Lovi! Where's Antonio?"

"He's in the kitchen preparing dinner."

"Oh is that Feli~?" Spain danced into the sitting room. "AH it is! FELI~! I've missed you! Look at you! You are so big, I mean Lovino has gotten big too, but I see him all the time. You are still as cute as ever!"

"Ve~ Antonio~! It's good to see you as well."

"Oh hey Toni, thanks for saying hi to the rest of us! How could you not notice the awesome me!"

"Sorry, I was just so excited to see Feli! Hey Gil, nice to see you." he waved. "Hey, Francis, Ludwig." He nodded to the other two, who gave greetings in return.

"Ve Antonio~ do you need help with dinner?"

"Oh Feli~ you don't have to. You're my guest."

"Ve~! I want to, cooking with you would be fun!"

"All right come on!" Romano watched as Spain and his brother acted like best friends. The jealously bubbled up within Romano as he watched Spain fawn over Italy, _but why, why am I so mad? _Romano looked down, his dark auburn hair falling over his eyes. _Because I want him to treat me like that, but he never has._

The others chatted around him, not noticing his pain because South Italy was normally quiet in crowds. "Oh Feli-chan! I wish you would have been my child!" He heard Spain call from the kitchen. '_I wish you have been my child'? So he would have replaced me if he could. He, like all the others, would pick Feli over me. I thought he'd be different, I thought he would pick me. _

~*~Several months later~*~

"Lovino, I think its time for me to stop being your boss."

Romano looked up from the couch, his amber eyes filled with worry. "What?"

"Lovi, you need to learn to be independent so I can't be your boss. I mean Feli doesn't live with Roderich, he's independent." Spain paused, thinking about Italy and Germany's relationship, "well sort of. So I'm kicking you out." Spain looked at his feet, feeling the sadness wash over him. _I don't want to lose Lovi, but I'm doing this for him. _

"Okay, if that's what you want I'll pack my things and return to Italy." _I always knew one day that he'd get sick of me being so difficult and leave me, but I just never thought it would be so hard. _

Romano gathered up the last of his things sighing, he was once again going to be alone. Northern Italy would be with him but everyone would fawn over Italy and Romano would be forgotten. "Is that the last box?" the Spaniard called

Romano refused to turn toward Spain, because he didn't want him to see his tears. "Yeah, this is it. After this I'm gone, out of your hair."

"Come back and visit anytime, Lovi~!" The box fell with a thud at the Italian's feet. "Lovino?"

He turned to face his elder, his hard amber eyes meeting Spain's soft emerald ones. "What?"

"I want you to come visit me."

"So If you want me to visit why the hell are you kicking me out?" Romano swallowed, "it's not because, never mind"

"Not because of what Lovi?"

"Forget it, bastard."

"Lovi, there are somethings you need to say out loud. If you don't tell people how you feel you'll never know if they feel the same way."

Romano gritted his teeth, and flushed. "You're not kicking me out because you're sick of me?" He mumbled staring at the floor.

Spain's expression softened, "No Lovi, how could you think that?"

"Never mind."

"Lovi, I would never get sick of you. Sure, others might have because you have always been a difficult child. Plus you're rude, childish, and stand offish, but I know that's the front you put up because you're afraid that people won't like the real you."

_Wow, the bastard's smarter than I give him credit for, _"you're wrong! I couldn't give a damn what you think!"

"I know you're afraid that people are going to compare you to Feli and choose him because he's obedient, cute, and kind. I'm sorry if you overheard me wishing Feli was my child, that was tactless and I know you were jealous that I paid so much attention to him."

"Bastard! You're wrong!"

"Lovi~ I'm kicking you out because you need to learn to be independent, I'm doing this for your own good. You may not see it now, but it will help you in the future." He smiled stepping closer to Romano, "Please don't cry, I'll always care about you Romano. Italy may be the more likeable one, but I see something special in you Romano, something no one else sees. I see the kindness and the warm smile you hide and I don't care if you're difficult I wouldn't trade you for anything. I like Feli but I love you Lovi~! I'd choose you over him every time."

"Toni?" Romano's heart swelled, he'd never be able to tell the Spaniard how much those words meant to him.

"And I know you love me too, Lovi, I see it in your eyes."

"You're right okay? Are you happy now? I'm afraid. Afraid that you'd pick Feli, afraid that you'd get annoyed with me, and I'm afraid you'd leave me. I… fuck!"

"I want to hear you say it."

"Fuck, okay, I love you Antonio!"

"That's better. I'll never leave you, even though I'm not your boss and we will now live in our separate countries, I'll always be here for you." Bright red blush painted itself on Spain's cheeks as he closed the space between him and Romano, pressing their lips together. Romano reacted instantly tangling his hands in Spain curly, chocolate hair. Passion and pent up feelings drove the kiss as Romano forced his tongue into Spain's mouth exploring his new found territory. After a few minutes of pure bliss the nations broke apart. "Okay, you should go Lovi."

Romano sighed, still out of it from the kiss, "All right."

"Okay, mi amour! I love you and I miss you already! Have a safe trip and call me okay?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Romano nodded as he picked up the dropped box. He tried to leave but he couldn't, Romano had finally found someone who loves him and not N. Italy, he couldn't just leave. He ran back into the house panting.

"Hola, mi amour! When I said come visit me I didn't think you'd come back so soon. Miss me already?"

"Yeah right, bastard!" but the Italian's smile gave him away.

"You know you missed me!"

"Damn it!"

"What's wrong?" Spain's emerald eyes were filled with concern."

Romano cleared his throat, he hated having to say these things. "Come to my place with me!" He demanded.

"I could, but wouldn't that defeat the purpose of you becoming independent?"

"Fine."

"Oh Mi Amor, you don't want to be alone right?"

"No, bastard that's not it!"

"You have to tell me, or I won't know."

"Okay you fucking bastard! You're right, what do you want some sort of reward?"

"So what do you want?"

"I want to be with you!" It took all of Romano's courage to say that out loud. "You won't live with me forever, bastard, just until I get use to things."_ God, I hate this, why do I have to say these cheesy things out loud?_

"You want to be with me? You admitted it! I feel like I could fly!" Spain yelled, his voice laced with excitement, as he frolicked around the room. "Ah be still, my heart! LO~VI~!"

"Whoa calm down, you bastard, and don't get used to it."

"Well, I'll take what I can get mi amor!"

"Are you coming with me or not?"

"Yes, love, I will. I know you don't want to be apart now that we are together even if you don't say it." Spain took a breath to calm himself down.

"Come here you idiot!" Romano shot his lover a stern look and then grinned as he grabbed Spain's collar and pulled him for another kiss. When they broke apart Spain laced their fingers, smiling as they slid into the car, and drove into the sunset.

"Say it!"

"What, bastard?"

"Tell me you love me!"

"I do not, Tomato Bastard!"

"Well, we'll work on it." Spain sighed. "I love you Lovino. I always have and I always will. Maybe this independence thing can wait, because now that we finally got together, I don't think I can be apart from you. OH and now that we are going to live in Italy I'll get to see Feli when~ev~er I want! Be nice to me Lovi, or I may decide I like Feli better go out with him."

"What?" Romano looked at his lover in horror.

"Relax mi amor, I was joking. He'll never replace you in my heart."

"No I know that, that look was my realization that Feli will be around all the time and I'll have to deal with two crazy, happy-go-lucky idiots."

"Yep, maybe he can live with us too!"

"FUCK NO!"

Spain chuckled ruffling Romano's dark auburn hair, "I'm kidding, and I just want to live with you alone." Spain winked.

"Pervert!"

"Hey!"

Romano smirked and returned his eyes to the road. Romano felt Spain's gaze on him and if he looked now he would see a look of love swimming in those emerald eyes. _I guess I was wrong, no matter how difficult and rude I am, there's someone out there who will always choose me._

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to tell me what you think. I know Romano is OOC, I got a little carried away with the confession. I tried to fix it so I hope he's more in character now.  
**


End file.
